


The one where Geralt gets Fed and Watered to relax.

by TrashyTime



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta- We die like Witchers, No actual breeding, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tentacle Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime
Summary: Look it's PWP of Ermion(Mousesack) gently doming Geralt into screaming orgasms and indulging in their mutual piss and lactation kinks. With tentacle vines and magic as well as the medallion being used for orgasm delay and magic vibrator double duty.It's porn. It's got a lot of kinks being highlighted, as in universe as I can make them organically appear, as a result of trying to fit in as many as I could make flow. I hope it successfully straddles the line between in canon moment and fun pwp.
Relationships: Ermion | Mousesack/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	The one where Geralt gets Fed and Watered to relax.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



> An: I tried my best to work in as many of op's largest (and many smaller ones) desires for outdoors scenes at sunset, watersports, gagging, male lactation, breast focus, and especially breeding while still staying true to the actual idea of canon as it stands.
> 
> I hope it succeeds.

Ermion trailed his fingers through Geralt's hair again. His eyes crinkling slightly where he smiled wider. Geralt's nose scrunched, his lashes fluttering a bit as he opened his eyes slowly. There were sleepy blinks as the slitted eyes focused on Ermion. 

The chuckles that slowly rose from Ermion left little doubt that Geralt was safe. The pale man let his eyes drift mostly closed as those rough fingers continue to card through his hair. "Such a cat, when we skim you out of your armor and work you lose. Like a lounging lazy cat." 

The tease makes Geralt scrunch his nose and open his eyes to glower up. Ermion leans in to kiss away the snarky words he is sure want to spill from those lips, defensive and wounded and entirely tired from the weight of the world on his shoulders. The kiss continues till even the sharp canines of the modified Witcher no longer nip at his tongue, allowing unfettered access and submission to him. "Hush. I was in the wrong." Ermion gently admonishes and admits as he pulls back. 

The bowers of the trees above creak and sway in the evening wind, sunset lighting the sky up in orange and reds, purples hedging in around them to show off how their lunch in the woods and blowjobs after it had left them napping away the daylight. 

Geralt's stomach grumbles and while Ermion wants to chuckle again, instead he cards his fingers through Geralt's hair one last time before moving up and away towards the tray of cheeses and pastries he had brought down with them to his glade. He brings the tray to just beside Geralt, unwrapping and smearing the soft cheese over the crackers, slicing bits of pear and apple to go on each bite. 

Geralt watches him, that same lazy cat energy remains, coating the broad pale man as he lounged on the massive warg pelt he had brought down on their first meeting. Tanning it had been well worth the trouble as it made Geralt glow in comparison when sprawled out atop it. His washed out features, like a ghost of a man, had once seemed wrong. Now Ermion couldn't imagine anything looking as right. The wolf head pendant resting in the hollow between Geralt's pecs, makes them look even larger than they are. Almost like breasts for Ermion to enjoy. 

Bite by bite, the meal slowly moves from the tray into Geralt's belly. Small nips to Ermion's fingers and mouthful by mouthful of tart wine shared by kisses, mark the passing of the meal. By the end only a few bits of honey thickened berry juice and a few dabs of clotted cream remain. 

Geralt hums softly, eyes once more mostly closed, the last purples of sunset being chased by the stars, the moon rising slowly in the distance. 

Ermion kisses his way across Geralt's lips, slowly licking clean any smears there, slowly dominating the kiss once more as his fingers massage and explore Geralt's shoulders and chest. The pecs, huge and soft as they are, shape and and divot around his fingers, the pulse of magic seeping from his fingers into Geralt leaving the supine man moaning. 

Geralt looks down, chin tilting to almost reach the vibrating medallion that is reacting to the magic sinking into his chest. They have done this many times before. And Ermion wonders if Geralt will speak, will draw an end to this lazy slow game, or if he will let him have his way. 

With a shuddering breath and hitching chest, Geralt turns his gaze away. He thunks his head back, and to the side, sucking in his bottom lip to chew on in place of any words that might spill out. 

Emion cooes, lifting to trail his fingers up along Geralt's neck and jaw. He slowly gathers the medallion and offers a choice wrapped in praise. "So good for me, do you want this as a gag, and a vine on your cock, or the opposite? Open your mouth if you want to suck on this lovely medallion." 

Geralt looks up, startled and whining low in his throat, staring at the pendant and where his chest is swollen from the thrum of magic, aching and stretching him in ways his healing is trying to undo. His cock is straining at his belly, the thick foreskin painting slick trails of precum where it is splatting along hard stomach muscles. 

Geralt looks Ermion in the eyes, before sucking both lips into his mouth. He turns his head again and the chuckle from above makes his cock bob and wave in twitching spasms. 

Ermion cooes again, "So good for me. Remember, I feel everything the vine does, no nip or teeth unless you want this to stop." He undoes the chain, wrapping the medallion around Geralt's cock to vibrate and buzz against his balls and the base of his cock. The chain wrapped like a pretty bow all the way up to the tip. The ends of the chain are tucked into the deep and long foreskin covering Geralt's cockhead, even when it's hard and leaking. 

Geralt moans, his hips bucking and bobbing as magic makes a vines sprout near his head. The fleshy green of the vine expands, until the familiar length of Ermion's own cock, but cast in green instead of tan and ruddy purple, presses to his lips. 

Geralt opens to it with a needy lick, the vine thrusting in deep enough to make him gag. Ermion moans as he can feel Geralt's throat flutter and tense on him. Each fluttering gagging leaves his own cock throbbing, even as he goes back to massaging the ever growing pecs. 

Magic keeps thrusting into Geralt's chest much the same as the vine fucks into his mouth and throat. Geralt's tongue wiggling and the flutter of his throat muscles both leave Ermion struggling not to cum, especially as Geralt's pretty pale chest becomes pretty pale breasts, just for him. 

Geralt's heaving breaths leave the tight mounds wobbling on each rise and fall, and Ermion's clever fingers flick and roll the coning and growing nipples. Geralt wails into the vine cock gagging him, as one is pinched and tugged, twisted as it is pulled and milk finally springs free. 

Geralt writhes under his lover, as milk coated fingers are brought down to his oil slick ass, spreading and thrusting into him in counterpoint to the hot and hungry mouth descending onto his breast to start draining the magically gifted milk. 

It burns and aches and feels so overwhelming, his cock desperate to cum where it jangles and is vibrated by the chain wrapped around it's length. Geralt's wails vibrate over the vine cock in his mouth, and Ermion can't hold back. He thrusts hard into Geralt's tight heat. 

Geralt's ass is as good the hundredth time as it was the first, better, because he can feel the man gagging on his cock, screams of pleasure muffled on it even as his cock is buried in his ass. He sucks hard, drinking greedily from the breast he has grown on the other man. The hard and weeping cock, unable to cum as it is from how he has used the chain to bind it and the balls beneath it up, grinds between their bellies. 

Ermion wants to fuck Geralt like this for hours, but he makes it only three thrusts before he is cumming so hard he can't see for a moment. His own teeth have latched on, leaving dark bruising teeth prints around the nipple he was nursing on. Geralt however is thrashing in the vines hold, the vines around his wrists and ankles flexing to keep him pinned as his hips shake under Ermion. 

The feel of it draws groans from the druid, the vine in Geralt's mouth thrusting in and out of his throat a few more times. 

Ermion goes back to sucking Geralt's breast dry, the pain of running it empty making the larger man slurp and suck and whine on the cock vine gagging him. It's wonderful to watch the other man lose himself in it, loose himself in submission. Ermion switches breasts, the drained one almost back to normal as he starts draining the other. 

Geralt's milking ass and slurping sloppy drooling mouth as he licks and gags on the vine try to draw Ermion into getting hard again. And while the mind is eager, the flesh is unwilling to return so fast. It feels good, despite how all he can do is stay inside, not hard enough to thrust. 

He slowly pulls Geralt's breast to half drained, massaging the empty one to make Geralt feel it, the abundance of milk making him need to relieve himself and well aware Geralt loves this. He moves the vine up, making sure Geralt can taste and lap the head. And lap he does as Ermion begins to release. In his ass and in his mouth, through magic, Ermion's release is split. Geralt gulps it down, moaning and lashes fluttering as he eagerly and desperately drinks down the hot fluid as if it were mulled cider instead. In his ass it sloshes, his dripping hard cock splatting between their bodies where it twitches and tries again and again to cum. 

Geralt's tongue flicks and licks, sucking the last drops from the vine so desperately that Ermion finally has mercy on him. He removes the vibrating chain, and thumbs over the throbbing and swollen glans. It takes a single swipe of his thumb, once the foreskin is pulled down, to leave Geralt blasting rope after rope of white cum over his pale skin and the swollen and bitten red nipple of his puffy pec. It splashes over his chin and neck and Ermion leans down as it subsides to slowly jack the loose foreskin. 

Hot trails of tongue along smears of Geralt's cum before going back to sucking him completely dry, all in counterpoint to how he relentlessly milks his overstimulated cock. 

Geralt is shaking his hips, the pee inside him sloshing to lap at Ermion's cockhead, his chest heaving up and sucking eagerly at the vine even as he screams his overwhelmed delight into it's muffling weight on his tongue. 

Ermion slowly gets hard again, and leans up to whisper in his beloved's ear, "do you want me to try to breed you? Fist you full of my spend and release, till you slosh with every breath, plugged up so nothing can escape? Do you want that, me to grow your breasts till they match your cum and piss swollen belly and you look like some ripe nymph I keep trapped here, ready to slosh on my cock?" 

Geralt wails, cumming again, even as Ermion never stops working his cock in a harsh fist, pushing him past overstimulation towards some painful pleasure that destroys any thought but begging for more, anything as long as this never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it works for you op!


End file.
